


My Alien

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Yaoi, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim knows the truth, knows what the tallest had been keeping from him. Decieding to stay on Earth and make it his new home he now has to adjust to protecting it instead of trying to rule it. Though it seems he has even more things to adjust to... like how Dib and him are becoming close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellowMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/gifts).



> Yes Yes... I like ZADR. Some things you just end up shipping that you didn't expect to. This story is a gift to my love.
> 
> Sorry for my slow updating, still very sick and am trying to get better. I hope you guys like this story. It's a few years old.

It was a cold winter day, snow covered the ground and it would be awhile before it melted. Sitting on a bench was a male in a long black trench coat, his gold colored eyes watching a small disguised green alien run back and forth across the field in front of him. "Dib move over I am tired of standing." A girl with long purple hair snapped and her brother scooted over.

"Sorry Gaz I was just thinking." Dib muttered and crossed his arms, going back to watching the alien. "What is Zim even doing?" He said to himself as he watched the green male run to a trash can then run back over to a tree as fast as he could.

"Him and Tak are playing that stupid challenge thing again." Gaz replied not even needing to look up. Dib frowned and he glanced around till he spotted the other Irken who was leaning on the tree. Tak had come back to earth a few years ago and Zim and her had finely made peace somehow, she now lived with him and also went to the same high school. Dib was now sixteen and was proud of his height over Zim, since the little alien had only grown a tiny bit but was still really small compared to him. Dib tapped his foot on the snow as he watched his 'enemy' of so many years. Zim has yet to take over the world, and it almost seemed like he had stopped trying. A few months back Zim disappeared for a week, then when he came back he seemed different. He was still his crazy self but at the same he seemed a bit…sad. Though the Irken hid it well and only if you watched him closely could you see the sadness in his eyes. Dib wondered what had happened, was Zim still planning on taking over the earth. 'Of course he was! He must have a really big plan going on..and now that Tak is around maybe she is helping him.' He thought and narrowed his eyes a little only to blink when Zim tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"AHH! COLD!" Zim shouted and jumped back onto his feet, brushing snow off his scarf and uniform. Tak rolled her eyes and walked over, playfully pushing him when she reached his side. "Hey!" He complained but didn't sound annoyed.

"Sad, you only had ten seconds to go." Tak said holding up a stop watch and smirking when the shorter Irken twitched.

"Ok this challenge is stupid! Let us race! Or something…AH! The snow is soaking into my clothes!" Zim yelled and started to hop around trying to keep warm, he then lifted his hands and started to brush snow out of his wig. He had gotten a longer one since he was tired of people asking him why he didn't have human ears, he shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes then tapped his chin in thought. "Oh!...Oh no I lost it.."

"You're a idiot…you should just give up your pride and buy a human coat." 

"NEVER! I will never lower myself down to their level, besides it's not that cold." Zim said putting his hands on his hips, only to shiver when a strong cold wind blew by.

"I repeat…you're an idiot." Tak said and glanced up when the bell rang. "Well off to the class.." She muttered and turned and started walking, the smaller Irken fallowing behind her. Dib sighed and got to his feet, adjusting his coat and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He blinked as Zim walked past him and the two glanced at each other before the alien walked faster to get inside. 'Why does…him walking away from me make my chest hurt..' Dib wondered and sighed as he went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So muuuuch editing! My kitten seems to want to jump on me none stop when I try to write. I feel proud of the growing fandoms list on my page. HA! All the joy.

"What are you up to now space boy?" Dib asked as he stood behind the small Irken who was struggling to get his locker open.

"Nothing, and even if Zim was up to something I would not tell you scum." Zim replied not even bothering to turn around as he tried again to put the code in his lock, he really wished he could just use one from home. 'Maybe I could make my own lock that looked like one of thes-'

"Me scum? Look who's talking." Dib snapped and the green male sighed. This was really not his day.

"Be gone human! Your bugging Zim with your annoying voice of stupidness." Zim said and finely got the locker open, stuffing the books from his last class into it not caring at the moment if he knocked things over inside, just wanting to get away from Dib. 

"Oh I won't 'be gone' till you are Zim! And you locked away in jar for study." Dib replied with a evil smirk, crossing his arms as he watched the shorter male. He heard the Irken sigh and raised a eye brow when he turned around to look at him.

"Hm, you really hate me a lot today." Zim muttered and reached behind him to hit his locker shut, he then turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the human standing by his locker. Dib frowned again and watched the alien go, feeling that strange feeling in his chest again. 'Why is he acting so different..' He thought and turned making his way to class. During lunch Dib noticed Zim slip out of the lunch room and he frowned. 'Where is he off to now?' He thought and quickly got up.

"Hey Gaz, can you throw my lunch out for me?" Dib asked as he picked up his backpack and put it on. His sister just gave him a glare and then looked back down at her game, ignoring her sibling as he walked off and reached over to grab the muffin off his tray. Dib walked through the double doors into the hallway and glanced around trying to find the green boy, only problem was that the hallway was filled with students. He made his way through only to wince when his elbow bumped into someone. "Oh my ba-" He was cut off as the front of his shirt was grabbed and he found himself being slammed into a locker. 'Just not my day..' He thought and looked up at the glaring jock.

"Hey loser." The male said and his friends smirked from their spots behind him. "It's a shame you got taller since now I can't shove you into lockers." He complained and one of his friends elbowed him lightly.

"Why not the janitors closet?" The other boy asked and Dib found himself being dragged down the hallway then shoved through a door.

"HEY!" Dib yelled as the door slammed shut and he quickly grabbed the handle. He grit his teeth when he realized it was locked and angrily kicked the door. "Great! What assholes.." He growled and then turned and leaned on the door, sliding his sleeve up to his radio watch. He paused though when he noticed the light was on above him and took a moment to look at the room. It was more of a room then a closet, shelves lined the walls and it was filled with cleaning supplies, extra tables and desks, and folded up chairs. He walked into the room and moved around a corner only to freeze at what he saw. Zim was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his head was bowed and his hands lay limping in his lap, his legs spread out on the floor. A red light was lightly flashing on his PAK every few moments, a cup sat beside him and inside them where his contacts. Dib was still for a few minutes, waiting for the alien to move or speak but Zim remained still. The flashing light started to make him nervous and slowly walked forward. 'I can't tell if he is even breathing from here..' He thought and paused before kneeling down in front of him. He could see the Irken's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed in slow shallow breaths. 'He's asleep? Wait this is a perfect chance to force him to tell me what his plan is!' He reached into his pocket and pulled out shock cuffs he had ordered a few weeks ago. He slowly put them on the Alien's wrists and then moved back, getting a small control out of his backpack and standing up. "Zim wake up." He said loudly and frowned when the smaller male didn't even stir. 

He stood there a few more minutes and just watched Zim, being able to see his chest raising and falling slowly from where he was standing. '..Is something wrong with him..? I thought he doesn't sleep?' He started to feel a worried feeling well up inside him and he was about to take a step forward when there was a beeping sound. He froze realizing it was coming from Zim's PAK and felt himself get even more nervous. "Zim?" Slowly the red eyes slide open and the Irken moved, he tried to lift his hand up to rub his eye only to pause when he felt something around his wrists and looked down at the cuffs. He frowned tiredly and looked up to see Dib standing in front of him.

"Well this is low human." Zim grumbled in an annoyed tone then moved his legs up so he could rest his arms on his knees. "You really think these weak human cuffs can stop me?" He asked, his eyes still only half way open.

"They are not normal cuffs space boy, they are shock cuffs. One push of this button and you will be in a world of pain." Dib replied and held up the control, smirking when Zim glared at him. "Now I want some answers Zim...and I thought you couldn't sleep." 

"Irken's can sleep stupid human, we just chose not to. We work most of lives and are to busy to sleep, but Zim is not busy so I can sleep sometimes…even if it's forced." Zim replied and lifted his wrists to look at the cuffs closely, he pulled to see if he could break the chain but all that did was make his wrists hurt. "Now take these off Dib-stink, Zim is not in the mood to deal with you." He turned slightly and then got to his feet, one of the panels on his PAK sliding open and one of the four robot spider like legs sliding out. Dib frowned and moved his finger over the button, taking a few steps back to keep out of the Irken's attacking rang. Though he was a little surprised Zim had answered. 'Force sleep?'

"Tell me your plan Zim or I will shock you." Dib warned and lifted his arm as he aimed the controller at the alien in front of him. Zim tilted his head then sighed and moved the spider leg out more and in front of him, the metal shining in the dime light. 

"Plan? Zim does not have a plan." The Irken said and charged up the laser on the spider leg, then aimed it down at the chain of the cuffs. Picking up on what he was doing Dib pushed the button, Zim froze then yelled out in pain as a strong shock went through his body. When it stopped he dropped to his knees and panted, gritting his teeth from the pain. "S-Stupid human! Zim does not have a plan!" He snapped and tried to pull the cuffs off. "Stupid annoying big headed human." He muttered under his breath and growled when the chain wouldn't give.

"Yeah right Zim! Your lying!" Dib said and then glanced at the control. 'Jeez what setting is this thing on?' He thought and his eyes snapped to Zim when the Irken glared up at him.

"Zim is not!"

"Yes you are! You always freaking lie, now just tell me your plan already." Dib demanded and quickly pushed the button again when Zim moved the robot leg. The Irken screamed this time and stabbed his spider leg into the wall as the waves of pain moved through him, the moment it stopped he put his hands out in front of him and panted again. Dib winced at the scream and watched the metal leg pull out of the wall then slip back inside Zim's PAK. "Now…just tell me Zim! I can keep this up all day." He said and glared at him. Zim grit his teeth and dug his gloved claws into the floor.

"ZIM DOES NOT HAVE A PLAN!" Zim shouted and struggled to get up, but his legs trembled and gave out under his weight making him land back on his knees on the hard floor. "I h-haven't had a plan in a long time!" He closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes from Dib's view.

"How can I believe you Zim? I know th-"

"You know nothing! Go away!" Zim growled and bit his lip. Dib narrowed his eyes and pointed the controller at him again.

"Zim tell me the truth or I will shock you again, just give up I have caught you." Dib said smirking at him and waited for Zim to start ranting at him, but he froze when he noticed the small males shoulders were shaking.

"The truth…the truth is I give up! I'm stuck here anyway s-so what's the point of taking over the place Zim has t-to live in." Zim muttered and dug his claws deeper into the floor. Dib slowly lowered his arm and stared at him confused for a moment before glaring again.

"Zim don't try and trick me cause I am not going to fall for it." Dib said slowly and crossed his arms, keeping his finger on the button in case the alien tried to attack him.

"I'm not tricking you human! Z-Zim is stuck here! Everything was a lie! My mission..e-everything! My leaders lied to me! They sent me to t-this planet hoping it would kill me!" Zim shouted his voice shaking, he moved his hands up to his face and tried hard to keep control of himself but was failing miserably. "You win D-Dib-stink! Z-Zim is not a invader…d-do what you want I d-don't care.." He murmured and let his shoulders slump, lifting his tear filled gaze to look at the human standing a few yards from him. Dib stood there frozen, the tears running down Zim's cheeks making his heart clench. He went over what the alien said a few times in his head and winced. Zim stared at him a few moments longer before hanging his head again and setting his hands in his lap, trying hard to get himself to stop crying.

"You…uh…" Dib trailed off not sure what to say then lowered his gaze to the control, he felt like a real jerk. 'I did the impossible..I made Zim cry..' He felt his heart clench more when he heard a sob come from the Irken and reached into his pocket as he slowly stepped forward. When he came to a stop in front of the smaller male he then dropped down onto one knee in front of him. "You're not going to fight me..?" Dib asked in a low tone and Zim shook his head. He pulled a small key out of his pocket and grabbed Zim's wrists, unlocking the cuffs and setting them off to the side.

"..What are you doing?" Zim asked and rubbed his wrists, he blinked when Dib picked up the cup and held it out to him. Zim ran his gloved hand over his eyes before picking up the contacts and putting them in his eyes.

"Just go…before I change my mind.." Dib muttered and stayed where he was as Zim slowly got to his feet and walked past him, the Irken glanced back at him before pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door then slipping out. "..Wait Zim..." He said and got up and pushed open the door, he blinked when he glanced around the empty hallway and saw no sign of Zim. He lifted a hand and adjusted his glasses, his gaze moving to the floor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright is everyone ready for the field trip?" The teacher miss Haru asked, trying to stuff her red hair under her hat. She blinked when Zim walked past her and raised an eye brow noticing how much he was shivering. "Zim you really need to buy a winter coat, you’re going to freeze." She said and the small Irken just shrugged. For once he could put up with a teacher, she was not creepy and scary like Bitters but very kind and really hyper. "Here take my hot coco, that should warm ya up." She said cheerfully then checked off his name on the list of students that had arrived. Zim blinked as she handed him the cup then nodded and walked onto the bus, he had made sure he was the first one there so he could get his seat in the back. He stared down into the cup and then took a small careful sip. 'I have tried this stuff before so it shouldn't hurt me..' He thought.

"What do you got there?"

"AGHH!" Zim coughed and spit out the hot chocolate and looked up to see Tak standing in front of him. "D-Don't startle me like that! Zim hates when you do that!" He yelled and the female Irken laughed as she took her seat beside him. Zim eyed her for a moment then scooted away a little. "The humans who like you are going to get pissy that you are sitting with me." Zim pointed out and moved so he could look out the window, taking another sip of the hot chocolate and letting out a happy sigh at the taste. He blinked when he noticed Dib walking up to the bus then lowered his gaze to the floor, wincing a little. Tak picked up the change in the other Irken's mood and stared at him.

"What's with you?" Tak asked and crossed her arms, noting the sadness in the small males eyes.

"I’m fine…" The green male replied and lightly kicked his legs. Dib paused when he got on the bus, his eyes locking onto Zim sitting in the back. His mind going back to what happened in the closet.

"Get moving!" Gaz growled from behind him and pushed her brother forward making him stumble. Dib muttered under his breath then started to walk through the bus, he stopped two seats from where the two Irken's were sitting and stared at Zim. The green male kept his gaze out the window and moved in his seat, trying hard not to look up at the tall teen.

"Something you want?" Tak growled and her and Dib glared at each other, the two never getting along. "If not take your seat and stop annoying me." Dib frowned and then sat down one seat from the back. Gaz raised an eye brow then sat down beside her brother, starting to play again.

"What is going on with you now?" Gaz asked not even looking up from her game as she spoke. Dib sighed and then glanced over his shoulder at Zim, the small male staring out the window still.

"I made Zim cry and I feel like a jerk.." Dib replied in a low voice so the two Irken's didn't hear him and looked at his sister. The purple haired girl looked at him and frowned, giving him an annoyed look.

"Jeez and people say I am heartless… You really are an ass." She said making her brother twitch.

"Gee thanks Gaz…that's helps a lot." Dib muttered and lifted a hand to run it into his hair, leaning back in his seat and sighing deeply. "Well he won't take over the Earth..so what now?" He glanced back again at Zim and saw that Tak was showing him the best way to wrap the scarf around his neck.

"Do you still want to catch him?" Gaz asked then made a face when she almost died in her game. "I hate this level.." Dib blinked and then stared forward as he started thinking. Did he? After seeing Zim cry like that he found he lost all intent to harm him. 'No…I couldn't now…not after learning the truth.' He thought and watched more students get on the bus and take their seats.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Zim don't touch that." Tak snapped and watched the smaller Irken jump and pull his hand away from a mask hanging the wall in front of them.

"Whaaat? I was not going to." Zim said and cleared his throat.

"Yeah sure.. don't get us kicked out today."

"Ah! You seem to forgot my skills of blending in with these stinking humans." Zim said and set his hands on his hips.

"..You’re not going to start a rant and jump on a table right?" Tak asked and smirked when the shorter Irken made a face.

"Ok class everyone needs to have a partner before you wonder around the museum." Miss Haru called and looked down at her clip board, starting to list of students and who their partners were. Zim started to space off as he looked at the paintings on the walls around them, all the colors and shapes he found to be relaxing. He had to admit that this place was interesting, the museum was huge and had more than one floor and even a theater. He found he was actually looking forward to wondering around the building. "Alright now get with your partners and come back here in two hours, there is a lunch area and we will eat there. Have fun!" The hyper teacher said cheerfully and then turned to start to talk to another teacher who had come along. 'Eh? Who is my-'

"Hi there buddy!" The Irken jumped and turned to see Keef standing beside him, a smile on his face and his hands in his red sweat shirt. "This is gonna be great huh?" He asked and pulled a map of the museum out of his pocket and started to look over it. Zim tilted his head then moved over so he could look at the paper as well, over the years he had grown more used to the hyper male who still called him his best friend. The alien was still confused why the boy liked him so much but it was nice to have someone be friendly to him in school when everyone else pretty mush hated him. Zim blinked when a few words caught his eye on the paper and he lifted a gloved hand and pointed at the room on the map.

"Zim would like to see this.. room of bones." The Irken said and then crossed his arms, moving away wanting to get his space back.

"Alright! That sounds cool." Keef replied and pointed ahead of them. "It's…that way!" He nearly yelled and Zim ignored the confused looks they were getting.

"Huh, I thought you would want to see the old weapons room or something." Tak said as she walked up to them, her hands on her hips as she stopped beside Zim.

"Tch, I do not want to stare at rusty human tools." Zim muttered and then blinked as he looked at the female. "Who are you partners with?" He asked and the taller Irken sighed and pointed back at Dib who was making his way over.

"I think I may just loose brain cells by standing next to him." She said loudly and Dib shot her a glare which she returned tenfold, the two had grown a deep hatred for the other.

"Shut up alien, I didn't want to get stuck with you ether." Dib sneered and stuffed his hands into his trench coat pockets, trying to warm them in the cold room. Tak rolled her eyes at him then looked back at the smaller green male beside her.

"Well it's hard to be bored around you so I will just fallow." Tak announced and then turned her head to narrow her eyes at the human behind her. "And if you have a problem being around us then you can piss off." She added with a smirk, glad to know she was getting under the humans skin. Keef winced looking at the two then reached up and lightly grabbed Zim's arm, tugging him in the direction of the door.

"Come on Zim! Let's go before those two fight." Keef said and the shorter male looked confused but let himself be dragged into the next room. It took them a few minutes but they finely found the large room with dinosaur bones. Zim gaped at first before running up to one of the displays and waving his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this all a years ago, think like three years ok? I will have to check the date on my DA to be sure. I spent hours reading up on the unmade episodes. Ya'll should look em up they are so funny. Really a shame the show was canceled. 
> 
> There are some days I look at this story and think it must be weird for people to read yaoi of a show they were into when they were younger. Well people like what they like, can't change that. Sooo enjoy the chapter and all it's weirdness.

"Oh great Irk! These things used to walk around on your planet?" Zim asked getting more hyper from looking at the amazing bones. "Hey that one looks like that creature from the Red planet!" He yelled and Tak sighed loudly. Dib raised an eye brow and tilted his head as he watched Zim walk around the room, the small Irken looking at everything. "Oh wow!"

"Zim! Will you stop yelling, you’re acting like a smeet!" Tak snapped and grabbed the back of Zim's uniform as he ran past her, stopping him from going back to the other side of the room. Zim whined then looked up at the T-Rex bones in front of him and tilted his head back as he stared at it.

"Wooow…this place is cool!" Zim said and looked back at the others with a large grin. Dib blinked in surprise and then cleared his throat, he found he liked seeing the Irken smile like that, he looked truly happy. Lately Zim had been really down, and had barely smiled at all. Who knew that the Irken liked dinosaurs?

"Ok come on this room is boring.." Tak said after letting go of the smaller male and walking to the door. A few hours later the small group had walked around most of the museum, Zim nearly getting them kicked out at one point for going on a rant that the planet room was not up to date. Tak and Keef sat at a table in the lunch area, both watching Zim who was standing over by a railing and looking down at the War room which was bellow. Dib wasn't hungry so he was walking around the room bellow, trying hard not to glance up at Zim. 'Well so far we have not argued..' Dib thought and finely glanced up at Zim, their eyes met and he paused as they stared at each other. Only to twitch when Zim's eyes narrowed in a glare, the Irken giving him an annoyed look before looking away with a huff. 'Yeah I think he is mad at me…who wouldn't though after making them cry?' He blinked when he noticed two boys from their class walk up behind Zim.

"Hey freak.." One of the males said and the alien growled, turning around to look at them. "The teacher is not around so no one to back you up." He said, pushing his brown hair back to show a black eye that the Irken had given him two days ago. Zim blinked then smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aw has the weak worm baby come to try and get Zim back? Be gone with you or I might damage your other eye." Zim replied and narrowed his left eye but kept the other wide open. He had started to get fed up with the bullies when he entered high school, so he fought back if someone tried to harm him, using the skills Tak had taught him. Zim had gotten tired of losing battles.

"Shut up! We are going to settle this now!" The boy snapped and stepped forward, now towering over the small Irken, but Zim wasn't one to be scared of a human and just smirked wider.

"Someone has not bathed for awhile." Zim said making a face and fanning the air in front of him with his hand. A few of the students who were watching them laughed and the male looked embarrassed for a moment before growling and shoving Zim back into the railing. Zim made a sound of discomfort and narrowed his eyes into slits at the human in front of him, smirking again when he noticed Tak walk over.

"There a problem here?" Tak asked and gave a look of disgust at the teen. "Don't you weaklings have anything better to do?" The boy tightened his hands into fists then glanced at his friend who picked up a cup of water.

"Alright well Zim will be going now…so go eat dirt or what ever you small brained humans do." Zim said waving his hand then tried to move around the teen, looking annoyed when the male stepped in front of him. "Aw come on! I'm BUSY so shoo!" He said his voice getting lower for a moment then going back to normal. Tak sighed deeply, she was getting more annoyed the longer the two males stood there and pulled back her fist, only to yell out in pain when water was thrown on her. Zim's eyes widened then he glared and moved forward planning on causing the human who did that a world of pain. He made the mistake of ignoring the bully in front of him which angered the human even more. The boy lifted a hand and shoved Zim back as hard as he could, everything seemed to slow down as the Irken stumbled back and fell over the low railing.

"ZIM!" Tak yelled and pushed the two boys out of her way as she looked over the railing. Everything seemed to be hurting at once, Zim had landed on one of the displays bellow, the sound making the whole room go silent. Zim grit his teeth as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, his mind fuzzy as he glanced around. '…Why does…my shoulder hurt..?' He thought and slowly sat up, his eyes widening as he looked at the blade now sticking out of his shoulder, dark green blood pouring from the wound. 'Oh…that could be why…'

"AHHH!!" Zim screamed out in pain then clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to draw even more humans. He got up shakily and stiffened up noticing all the eyes on him. 'Not good! Bad, bad.. very bad!' He thought and glanced around, his breath catching when he noticed a door with the words 'Exit' written on it. He had never been so thankful he had taken the time to learn human writing. Time seemed to speed up again and he bolted for the door, throwing it open and finding himself outside. 'Ok now to get out of here!' He thought and ran across the snow, his hand moving to the blade in his shoulder but hissing in pain when he touched it. Zim made his way down the street then around a coroner, blinking when he spotted an ally and quickly ran into it. He finely came to a stop and hid behind a large dumpster, panting as he lowered himself to the ground and sat on his knees, his boots making a scarping sound on the ground. 'Ok this could be worse…someone could have fallowed me..' He thought and looked at the blade still in his shoulder, trying to figure out the best way to remove it.

"Zim?" The Irken stiffened up and leaned into the wall hoping to keep hidden, only to curse in Irken when he noticed the green blood trail that lead to his hiding place. 'Why me? Just why?' He thought gripping his wig and glaring at the sky, he then tensed more when he heard footsteps. "Zim?" He blinked and relaxed a little when he realized it just the Dib.

"Go away human!" Zim snapped and smirked when he saw the tall male jump, he leaned more on the wall and watched Dib come to a stop in front of him. "Why did you fallow me? Are you planning on turning me into the Earth police?" He asked, watching the human closely.

"No I-" Dib trailed off as he looked at the blade and his eyes widened. Zim wasn't looking so mighty at the moment, the dark green blood already covered half of the pink uniform, he looked worn out and was trying to hide the pain he was feeling. "..Your really hurt.." He said and the Irken snorted.

"I have had worse, this is nothing compared to when I was an Elite soldier!" Zim snapped and winced when he moved. Dib stared at him a moment then stepped closer to the wounded alien, getting more worried from all the blood.

"You? A soldier? That's a scary thought." Dib said and ignored the glare Zim gave him as he kneeled down in front of him. The Irken growled and tried to scoot back more but couldn't thanks to his PAK meeting the wall.

"What are you doing Dib-monkey? And what is that box?" Zim asked finely noticing the white box that Dib had at his side.

"..It's a first aid kit…now hold still so I can pull that out." Dib muttered and reached out to grab onto the blade, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from the all mighty Zim!" The green male yelled and glared daggers at him. Dib sighed deeply, this was not going to be easy. He scooted closer and tried again to grab the blade but had to quickly pull his hand back when Zim swiped at him again, he reminded him of a cornered cat. 'He sure did growl like one.' He thought and took notice of how hard the small alien was breathing, it looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Zim! Damn it let me help you!" Dib finely snapped after a few more failed attempts to aid the wounded ex-invader.

"Get away from me! I don't trust you human! You are just going to make it worse!" Zim shouted and then gasped when the taller male grabbed the front of his uniform, he then found himself on his back on the ground, the Dib-human pushing on his chest to keep him pinned. "W-What a-are yo-…I said don't touch me!" He growled and grabbed onto Dib's wrist, digging his covered claws into his skin. Dib winced but kept pushing trying to keep Zim still, when that didn't work he sighed angrily and moved so he was straddling him.

"Stop struggling and let me help already! Do you even notice how much blood your losing?" Dib yelled and the two glared at each other. 'Ugh why can't he just let me help?' He thought and looked at the blade before looking back into Zim's eyes. He blinked when he noticed that the ex-invader was trembling. '..He is really freaked..I guess I can't blame him…we have hurt each other pretty badly in the past.' He thought and grabbed the hand that was trying to claw his wrist off and pinned it next to Zim's head. "I swear I am not going to hurt you…I just want to help ok?" Zim growled at him and tried to get his arm free.

"Why? Why should I trust a word you say?!" Zim yelled and then grit his teeth when he moved too much, wincing again from the pain in his shoulder. Dib reached over and pulled the kit closer with his free hand, noticing that Zim was distracted for a moment he then moved his hand to the blade and gripped onto it tightly. Zim's eyes went wide and he bit his lip, slightly shaking his head. "D-Don't.." He whispered and Dib hesitated for a moment, the two staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Dib said then moved his arm, pulling the blade out of the Irken's flesh. Wincing when Zim cried out in pain, his gaze moved to the blade and saw that it was a old bayonet. He tossed it aside then quickly opened the first aid kit and started to wrap up Zim's shoulder, knowing the Irken would put up a fight if he even tried to remove his uniform. When he was done he let go of Zim's hand, letting out a grunt when the small male shoved him off. They remained silent as Zim examined his shoulder, his fingers carefully moving over the wrappings. "Zim…I have something I need to ask." Dib said and moved back onto his knees, taking a moment to brush snow and dirt off his trench coat.

"What do you want human?" Zim asked, watching him wearily. Dib sighed then cleared his throat, this was harder then he thought.

"I want a truce." Dib said and watched the other males eyes widened for a moment before narrowing a little.

"A truce?"

"Yes…"

"Haha! About time you gave up on chasing me! Zim is just to amazing to-"

"Oh shut up, is it a deal or what?" Dib said looking annoyed and the Irken frowned at him. Zim then tilted his head and looked up at the sky for a minute, looking to be in deep thought. Dib shifted and pulled a cloth out of the kit to clean off his hands, trying not to look nervous as he waited for Zim's reply. He really wanted the battles between them to finely be over…now that he didn't want to harm the Irken anymore..

"Fine…we will have a truce, as long as you stop trying to prove to everyone that Zim is an alien." The green male replied, carefully crossing his arms and closing one of his eyes half way when Dib let out the breath he had been holding. "Don't think this makes us friends or anything, it's going to be a veeery long time before I can even begin to trust you!" Zim added and then struggled for a moment to get to his feet, having to set his hand on the wall to support him.

"Whatever you say space boy.." Dib replied and picked up the kit, he tensed when he heard footsteps and turned to see an out of breath Tak enter the ally. She froze for a moment looking at them then made her way over, pushing Dib aside so she could look at Zim.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Tak asked and the male behind her twitched.

"Wha? I helped him!" Dib snapped and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 'Jeez protective much?' He thought and glared at the back of Tak's head.

"Yeah sure you did human." Tak growled and then gasped when Zim suddenly fell forward and caught him quickly. "Zim?"

"Uh hehe..I am a bit on the dizzy side." Zim muttered and straightened up, setting a hand over his shoulder carefully. "I think we should go home.." He whispered to Tak who rolled her eyes.

"You think? Everyone is looking for you." Tak said with a heavy sigh then reached behind her as her hand-held communicator slipped out of her Pak and into her hand, though to Dib it looked like it slide out of her backpack cause of her disguise. Zim blinked as Tak grabbed his good arm to help him stand, though in doing so she had pulled him closer.

"Are you calling Gir?" He asked tilting his head back to look up at the taller Irken, feeling surprised that Tak was showing a bit of concern for him. "Ow!" He yelped and rubbed the spot on his head where Tak had smacked him.

"Are you really that stupid? Gir would get us caught in an instead." Tak said sounding annoyed and moved the communicator to her mouth. "Mimi come get us and be quick about it." She ordered then glanced down at Zim who was lightly rubbing his shoulder.

"He's hurt you should be more careful with him." Dib said making the two Irken's glance at him. He cleared his throat then pulled his hand out of his pocket to push up his glasses, they had slipped down a little during the struggle with Zim.

"Tch…this is Zim we are talking about, the guys had worse." Tak said and smirked at the shorter alien who blinked in surprise then returned the smirk, shrugging his good shoulder.

"I'm just that amazing." Zim stated tilting his chin up proudly and set his hand on his hip, keeping his other arm at his side since moving it made his shoulder hurt more. He turned to look at Dib and the two fell silent, both waiting for the other to say something. Though it was Tak a few minutes later who broke it.

"Why are you still here?" Tak asked from behind Zim, her gaze on the trench coat wearing human in front of her. Dib frowned at her then glanced at Zim again, the Irken was fixing his wig which was messed up.

"Jeez fine.. I'm going.." Dib grumbled and walked past them, looking his shoulder one last time before leaving the ally. 'I guess I need to figure out what to say to our teacher..' Dib thought and sighed.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

 

"GIR! Get down from there!" Zim yelled and watched Gir jump off a wire on the ceiling and slam into the floor. "Gir?"

"The bacon people demand the taco!" Gir said as he hopped to his feet then stared wide eyed at his master as he pulled off his disguise.

"Well I'll be in my room.. and Zim no working." Tak ordered and the younger male glared at her.

"What? I can do as I-"

"Just shut up and watch TV with Gir or something, let your wound heal before doing anything. I mean it Zim or else." Tak warned and walked to the book case and took a book out, the book case then slide up and Tak stepped into the small elevator. "Come on Mimi." Mimi shut the door then walked past the couch and stopped for a moment to give a small wave to Gir before stepping into the elevator with her master.

"Ha! Or else wh-" Zim was cut off again as Gir suddenly throw himself into his leg, hugging it tightly.

"YOU ARE HURT MASTER! YOU GOT THE BLOOD!" Gir screamed and Zim stumbled, losing his balance and falling onto the couch. The ex-invader twitched and lifted his leg to look at Gir who was still hugging it.

"Gir! Get off me!" He ordered and tried to shake him off. Tak rolled her eyes and pushed the button in the elevator and it took her down into the lab, the book case sliding back down into place. "Ugh…well this is going to be boring.." Zim complained and pulled Gir off his leg who was sniffling. "Oh stop that! I am fine really." He grunted and set Gir down beside him. The little SIR unit whined then plopped himself down beside his master.

"D-Does master need waffles?" Gir asked blinking his large teal eyes up at the Irken. Zim glanced down at him then sighed and lifted his hand up to rub his forehead, his antennae flattening down on his head. 'Why must he freak out whenever I get an injury? He didn't used to do this…I guess I don't really mind though..' He thought and then looked around. 

"Hey where is Mimimoose?" He asked and heard a squeak from the other room which answered his question. He blinked when Gir suddenly jumped off the couch and tilted his head as he watched him run off into the kitchen. "What's he up to now?" He muttered and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and resting it on a pillow that was on the couch. A few minutes later he felt the couch dip in with a sudden weight and felt something being placed on his forehead, growling Zim opened his eyes half way and tried to see what was now on his head.

"I made you a muffin master!" Gir said cheerfully from his side and pointed at the food on his master’s forehead. Zim narrowed his eyes a little and lifted his hand to pick up the strange looking muffin and stared at it. "It's got bacon in it!" He added and his master gave a disgusted look.

"Er…Zim is not hungry Gir…you eat it." Zim said, picking his words carefully, he was really not in the mood for the little SIR's screaming. Gir stared at him a moment then reached up and took the muffin, popping it into his mouth and eating it in one bite. Zim stared at him in confusion for a moment before closing his eyes again and letting his antennae rest on the arm rest of the couch. 'I'm not going to sleep… just rest for a bit..' He thought and opened one eye when he felt Gir snuggle into his side. "What are you.." He trailed off as Mimimoose floated into the room and settled himself on the arm rest above Zim's head. The Irken frowned at the ceiling for a moment then sighed and closed his eye again. 'I have the strangest little minions..' He thought and let his mind go blank, listening to the sound of the TV in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this ya'll really like this story and want me to keep it going let me know. I will updated it if it is liked.

"Alright everyone! Time for dodge ball!" The teacher called and then narrowed his eyes. "Zim no sneaking out!" He snapped and Irken cursed and jumped off the window sill. Zim sighed and glared at the orange balls that were sitting on the floor, oh how he hated this game. 'I refuse to get hit today!' He thought and shook his fist making a few students scoot away from him. Dib sighed deeply and frowned at their teacher. He wasn't too thrilled about playing the game ether.

"Great…just another game people are going to try and hurt me in.." Dib muttered and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. The teacher set up the teams and for once Zim and Dib were on the same one. Everyone went to their spots and the teacher stepped off to the side to keep out of the way.

"Alriiight…BEGIN!" He yelled and blew his whistle, the teens then rushing forward to grab balls and started throwing them at each other. Zim right away had to lean to the left to avoid a ball that went soaring past his head. 'Ugh! I hate gym!' He thought angrily and backed up more to the wall trying to stay out of the way of the kids running back and forth. Growling as he ducked when another ball was thrown at him and winced a little at how loudly it hit the wall above him. Dib glanced over at him and couldn't help but feel a little worried for the Irken, his gaze moving to Zim's shoulder.

"HAHA! Is that it you stupid worm babys?!" Zim called and started laughing evilly, not noticing everyone now taking aim for him. "Oh great Irk!" He yelled as he jumped out of the wall of the orange balls, then ran and slide on his knees to avoid more. Zim then jumped back onto his feet and ran behind another student, the girl getting hit instead of him. "Hehe oops." He said and the girl glared at him before walking off to the side with most of the team, they were losing. He whinned seeing he was one of the last left and ran his hand into his wig. 'Maybe I should have let myself get out earlier.. wait no! I can beat these weak humans! They are no match for someone as amazing and skillful as myself!' Zim thought and grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the other students trying to read their moves. He blinked when he noticed a few students on the other team point at him and he turned and started running along the wall, trying hard not to stay in one place to long. The Irken gasped when he saw a ball coming at him and without thinking he flipped onto his hands then back onto his feet, doing a front flip and coming to land next to Dib. Everyone stared at Zim in surprise for a few moments then started aiming for the other students again.

"Wow Zim I didn't think you would stay in this long." Dib said and then glanced around seeing they were soon going to be the only ones left. "Normally you suck at this game." He added playfully and the shorter male glared.

"Ha! Just shows how little you know about the all mighty ZIM!" The Irken yelled and cackled for a moment only to yelp when he almost got hit in the face with a ball. "Hey watch it!" He spat then set his hands on his hips as he glared at the boys across from them. Dib raised an eye brow then picked up a ball that rolled past him, holding it in front of him to hit other balls away while he waited for his chance to throw it. His eyes widened seeing another ball flying at Zim and he moved quickly, using his to bounce it away from the Irken. He then froze realizing what he did and glanced at Zim to find the older male was staring at him with a slightly confused yet surprised look. "Eh? What did you do that for?" He asked and Dib gulped. Why had he done that?

"Er…well I don't want to be the only stuck out here." Dib muttered and rubbed the back of his head. He jumped as Zim suddenly put his hand on his chest and looked confused when he was pushed back, only to freeze when a ball went flying past his head and slammed into the wall beside them. 'Did he just help me?' He thought and stared at Zim who was smirking. "You know Zim…if we team up we could beat them." Dib offered and the Irken narrowed his eyes at him.

"And why would I want to do that Dib-stink?" Zim asked and side stepped to avoid another stupid orange ball, he was starting to get more annoyed the more people tried to hit him. 'They should be grateful I gave up trying to take over this useless dirt ball of a planet!' He thought angrily and growled loudly, making Dib raise an eye brow again.

"Well for one…we could get them all back, and you hate losing Zim." Dib replied and waited for the Irken to make up his mind, noticing he was looking off to the side as he was thinking. Zim sighed deeply, what choice did he have? He really did hate losing…

"Fine.. but only this once." Zim said and then blinked in surprise when Dib held out his hand for him to shake. He gave a look of disgust for a moment before rolling his eyes and reluctantly shook the humans hand, then gasping when he was suddenly pulled forward and out of the way of another ball. The other team was really throwing them hard. Zim felt heat move up into his cheeks now noticing how close he had been pulled to the other male and awkwardly stepped back and away from him. "D-Don't expect a thank you.." He muttered and poked him in the chest, Dib just smirked and shrugged.

"Alright well look sharp." Dib said and the two both ducked at the same time when more balls were thrown at them. It was then they noticed they were the only ones left on their team. "Ok we need to catch a few.." He muttered to Zim who nodded. They both leapt away from the other and Zim made a dive for a ball and then threw it at one of the kids ankles, getting them out. He blinked when he felt a hand close over his wrist and let himself get pulled back onto his feet, Dib then caught a ball thrown a his chest and handed it to Zim. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the Irken take aim, they made a pretty good team.

"Watch that your big head doesn't get hit Dib-monkey." Zim said though there was a hint of playfulness in his tone as he ducked behind Dib to dodge a ball thrown at him.

"Ah! My head is not big!" Dib replied twitching a little and then ducked down and Zim threw the ball over him and nailed one of the students in the shoulder. He straightened up and looked over his shoulder at Zim who grinned.

"That will teach him for trying to hit me." Zim said and smirked evilly, glancing over at Dib who laughed. "I'm normal!" He called to the other team who gave confused looks.

"You're crazy Zim." Dib chuckled and then caught a ball, which got one of their team mates in. The two exchanged looks then the glasses wearing teen handed Zim the ball and then ran forward, Zim blinked then smirked getting what he was doing. Everyone blinked looking at Dib who was running at them only to look confused when he dropped to one knee, Zim then ran forward ducking from another ball then setting his hand on Dibs shoulder, jumping over him and tossing the ball with his free hand. The ball hit one of the boys right in the face and he stumbled back and fell over. It wasn't long before Zim and Dib had gotten their whole team back in the game.

"HAHA! We are winning!" Zim yelled and waved at the two last people on the other team, he couldn't help but grin since the bullies who always bugged him were on that team. He then threw the ball he was holding down making it bounce high into the air then caught the ball the male had thrown at him, smirking when Dib caught the ball he had bounced behind him. The two of them took aim and at the same time threw them and got the last guy out. Zim looked over his shoulder at Dib and grinned again, which made the teen blink in surprise then look off to the side awkwardly. "We won!" Zim said and turned around, closing his eyes and tilting his chin up proudly. "No one can defeat ZIM!"

"Zim, Dib you both get A's! For the rest of you try harder…that was terrible!" The gym teacher called and started to write on his clip board. The boy who had pushed Zim over the railing the day before growled and picked up a ball, not able to keep in his anger and threw it at Zim. The Irken gasped as he was suddenly pulled forward and stumbled into Dib's chest, tensing as he heard a ball being caught right behind his head. "Andy! You want to fail my class! Don't pull a stunt like that again!" The teacher snapped and blew his whistle loudly making everyone wince. Zim felt his heart beating faster as he glanced up at Dib who was holding the dodge ball, the two staring at each other for a moment before Zim blushed and shoved the taller male away roughly.

"Hey!...You ok?" Dib asked and raised an eye brow when Zim turned his back to him.

"Y-Yes duh, Zim is fine! Why wouldn't I be?" The Irken snapped and lifted his hands to adjust his wig, trying hard to ignore the fact his heart was still racing. 'T-That's strange…am I sick?' He thought then looked up at the clock to see that class was over and he quickly walked to the door and left, leaving a very confused Dib behind him.

"That was a bit weird…even for him." Dib muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

 

"Ow." Zim muttered as he hit his elbow against the side of the vent, the cramped place reminded him of the one he had climbed into during the whole organ stealing fiasco. He shivered a little just at the thought of it, he wasn't planning on doing something like that ever again. He was up there for a much better reason, to avoid bullies, and Dib. He didn't know why but he felt awkward around him and confused which bothered him, he didn't understand why Dib was being NICE to him all of a sudden. Sure they had a truce but that didn't mean that Dib needed to weird him out so much. Sighing he moved his legs under him so he was sitting on his knees and made his PAK open, a ball floating out and moving in front of him, making a screen appear by his face. "Scoodge? Are you there? Hello?" He said and blinked when the screen light up to show his 'room mate'.

"Hi Zim! It's been awhile since we last ta-"

"Yeah I know…did you find him yet?" Zim asked barely noticing he cut Scoodge off. The older Irken rolled his eyes and smiled, glad to be talking to Zim again, it had been a few weeks since their last call.

"Not yet but I think I know where he is, I wish you could have joined me! I have seen some pretty amazing planets!" Scoodge said cheerfully and grinned at his friend, over the years Zim had grown more used to the odd Irken and was less mean to him. His smile faded a little noticing the smaller Irken's expression and lowered his antennae.

"I can't go there, it's to close to Irk." Zim muttered not looking at the screen and crossing his arms over his chest with a small huff. "If I am seen anywhere near Irk or the Massive they will shoot me down.." He glanced back at the screen to see Scoodge was giving him a sad smile. "What? I don't care! Their lose for not knowing the amazingness which is ZIM!" The alien said loudly and lifted his hand only to wince when his knuckle hit the top of the vent. "Ow!" Scoodge chuckled then quickly cleared his throat when Zim glared at him.

"Well I will keep looking for him…uh try and keep yourself busy." Scoodge said and the younger Irken just waved his hand. "I have to go I need to go get more fuel." He said and smiled at his friend.

"Bye, no getting yourself blown up." Zim replied in a bored tone and his friend chuckled again.

"Isn't that what I should normally say to you?" Scoodge asked but regretted it when Zim gave him an angry glare. "Uh bye!" He yelled and the transmission ended. Zim sighed and leaned back in the vent, grunting when his PAK bumped into the cold metal. He blinked when he heard a beeping and pushed a button on the metal ball, a hologram of Earth appeared and showed a red dot slowly heading toward it.

"Great…something is going to land on Earth..oh and lookie, it will land in the woods outside of town!" Zim hissed and grabbed the ball, putting it back in his PAK. "I feel like I have saved the Earth more times then tried to destroy it!..Stupid useless dirt planet…" He grumbled and moved to one of the openings in the vent, grabbing the grate and moving it aside. 'Doesn't sound like anyone is in the hallway…I should take this moment to get out, and go find out what that was.' He thought and moved closer to the opening, only to yelp and fall back when suddenly a face appeared in front of his. "AAHHH! VENT ZOMBIES!" He yelled.

"Zim? What are you doing?" The Irken froze and looked over to see it was Dib, the male was using a chair so he could see into the vent. "There a reason you in here?" He asked raising an eye brow. Something he always did when he was around Zim.

"Uhhh…making a call.. and how did you know I was in here human?! Huuh?" Zim asked glaring at him and moved over, reaching out to push down on Dib's head. "Move your big head so I can get down." He hissed.

"One…you were making so much noise how could I not know…and two…my head is not big!" Dib yelled then jumped off the chair and pushed it aside. He then walked back under the opening and looked up at the annoyed Irken.

"…YOU LIE!" Zim shouted only to wince when his voice echoed in the small space. "Owww…ok out of the way or I will land on you." He threatened and moved forward and jumped through the opening, only to gasp in surprise when Dib caught him. Dib's left hand under the small males knees and his right was just below the Irken's PAK.

"Don't climb up there, it's a stupid idea." Dib said and paused when he noticed color appearing in Zim's cheeks. "What?" He asked, right away noticing how light Zim was, he was barely putting any effort to hold him.

"P-Put me down you s-smelly w-worm baby!" Zim yelled and blushed darker, he was right away embarrassed to be held in such a way. He struggled in the taller males grip and Dib quickly set him down.

"Oh er…sorry about that.." Dib said and rubbed the back of his head, he then leaned down closer to the Irken and reached out to touch his shoulder. Sighing when his hand was right away swatted back, he looked at the Irken's eyes to see he was glaring at him. "I was just wondering if your shoulder was ok." He explained.

"Why do you ask? You don't care or anything." Zim replied and spun on his heel, starting to walk down the hallway. He narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps behind him and growled in his throat. What was with this strange human? "Stop fallowing me! Be gone!" He spat and looked as Dib moved so he was walking beside him.

"Zim I…I was just wondering since it had been a pretty bad wound, and you had been in a lot of pain." Dib explained in a careful tone and his gaze moved to the smaller males shoulder again. He watched the alien lift his hand to touch his shoulder for a moment before letting it drop to his side again.

"Well if you must know.. it is fully healed." Zim replied in a slightly awkward tone and made his way to the door, glancing around to make sure no one was looking as he opened it. His eyes closing half way as a cold breeze blew in and made his eyes water a little. 'Great it's freezing out there!' He stepped out onto the snow covered steps and gave an annoyed sigh when he heard the door open, he turned back to see Dib was still fallowing him. "What?"

"Wait how is it healed? It was a gaping hole." Dib said sounding confused and then stuffed his hands into his coat pockets as the door shut behind him. 'Is he ditching school?' He thought.

"Irken's heal faster then huuumans do, and I made something to help speed up the healing progress even more. It's only a small scratch now." Zim explained then blinked when he heard a beeping sound and glanced over at Dib, the black haired male had his arm raised and was looking at his watch. Though Zim knew by now it was more then just a watch, the human had learned to make a lot of impressive things…not as good as what Zim could make but still pretty good.

"Looks like something landed pretty close to here.." Dib said and started to push buttons on his watch to try to find out where. He heard an annoyed sigh and looked over at Zim who was glaring at him again. "What's your problem?"

"You mostly, and I already know where it landed. I am just that amazing." Zim said proudly and smirked as he turned to walk down the side walk.

"Where did it land?"

"Tch! I am not telling you."

"Zim I need to know, it could be a threat to Earth." Dib said and fallowed after him, a frown tugging at his lips. The Irken ignored him and kept walking, wanting to hurry to figure what had landed in the woods. Dib watched him for a moment, noticing that he shivered when a strong breeze blew by. Snow was once again falling silently from the sky, making the school look more like a winter wonder land. Dib suddenly got an idea and smirked. "Oh Zim." He said as he walked faster to catch up to him.

"Don't you need to get your head size reduced? Why are you still bugging ME?" The Irken snapped, getting annoyed with being fallowed. He wasn't even up to anything bad and he was still not getting a break. Dib twitched at the head comment but did his best to ignore it as he moved so he was standing in front of him.

"You know Zim…you would get there faster if you had a ride, it's only going to get colder and you're not wearing winter clothing." Dib pointed out and gestured to the smaller males uniform. He could see that Zim was shivering more now, an unhappy look on his face. "I do have a car remember? I could drive you there if you wanted." Zim stared at him for a moment, looking at his eyes to try and see if this was a trick, to see if the human was planning something horrible. He thought about what the younger male said and glanced up at the sky, his pride wanted to just keep walking and ignore the human…but part of him wanted to take Dib's offer. They did have a truce and so far Dib had not done anything to break it…and he really hated being stuck out in the cold. Sighing he lifted a gloved hand to rub his forehead, his eyes meeting Dib's again.

"I can't believe I am saying this but…alright.. just no funny business! If you come with me to the forest don't do anything…stupid." Zim muttered and the taller boy nodded, a grin on his face.

"Alright this way." Dib said and lead the Irken to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing out the dodge ball part was a freaking headache! Hope everyone is having a good summer!!!
> 
> Love ya'll!!!


End file.
